


Scars and Stings- A Screenplay

by foghoorn



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, this is a bit of fun it isn't really linked to the book that they are acting, this is a scripted kinda version of the actual scars and stings but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foghoorn/pseuds/foghoorn
Summary: So AO3 has totally butchered the layout, it's basically in proper ass script writing format, here's where to find the PDF of the script: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qsaezBOa_xxWkJke1OQDfbuE3TAtdNRs/view?usp=sharing





	Scars and Stings- A Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knee4Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knee4Loki/gifts).



> So wtf. This happened. It's basically a more 12A rated Scars and Stings that isn't really linked to the one in Knee4Loki's. I just got into screenplay writing and this started to happen.

ACT 1

SCENE 1

FADE IN:

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING - EVENING

Building is abandoned, slightly dishevelled but still fairly held together. Windows are old with wooden frames, frail. Lights are flickering a little. CLARA moves across floor.

CLARA

(Raising gun)

If anyone is here, come out now.

CLARA scans the empty floor, sees pile of old computers and TVs sacked in the corner, buzzing.

CLARA moves towards the electronics. One of the buzzing TVs suddenly turns on. On the screen is a woman tied up and gagged- CAROL.

CLARA

(Running towards the TV)

Carol?

CAROL starts screaming, gagged so it is muffled. She looks scared.

CLARA

Carol, I'm going to save you.

CAROL looks increasingly frightened as something moves behind the camera positioned at her, she screams louder, wriggling. The TV cuts out suddenly. CLARA runs to the TV, shaking it violently.

CLARA

(Shouting)

Carol! I can't lose you now!

A hidden speaker system within the room starts buzzing loudly, CLARA holds her hands to her ears. The buzzing stops shortly and someone starts speaking.

MAN (V.O.)

Clara.

MAN (V.O.) has a strong British accent.

CLARA

(Confused)

Who are you?

MAN (V.O.)

We have your pretty little friend here. All we need is you, and she won't be harmed.

CLARA

She isn't involved in any of this, she doesn't have any part in the agency. Let her go.

MAN (V.O.)

I won't let her go until you surrender yourself. If I get you, I'll have the agency wrapped around my finger.

CLARA stands back, gun poised at the electronics. She suddenly shoots out the mains socket for the connections. The speaker system starts crackling again.

MAN (V.O.)

You shouldn't have done that. I don't like when spies like you do damage to my possessions. You have one more chance, hand yourself over, pay for the damage.

CLARA

I won't surrender. That's not something I do. But I will find you.

Screaming from CAROL starts ringing through the speakers, as a loud gunshot is heard.

MAN (V.O.)

You have nothing to lose now, she's gone. Hand yourself over, or we will be there to get you.

CLARA hears a helicopter cirling above, her face shows her hoping that it's one of the agency's. Before CLARA can speak another word, some windows smash around her and men in black military armour with guns surround her.

MAN (V.O.)

I'm looking forward to seeing you, Clara.

CLARA moves her gun, the armoured men click their guns into position.

ARMOURED MAN 1

Put the gun down, or we'll shoot.

CLARA

(Laughing)

I don't think you expected this.

CLARA points the gun at her chest. She very well knows she won't actually kill herself, as the bullet will have only hit her lung. Saving from a bullet to the lung is easy enough, and she knows the man will want her alive. She shoots herself, and blacks out.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 2

FADE IN:

INT. UNKNOWN BUILDING - MORNING

View focuses on the window of the room, the view being of an open field and a forest. Pans to CLARA laying in a hospital-like bed. From the setting, it seems like a normal hospital. CLARA opens her eyes to see a STRANGER sitting at the end of her bed.

STRANGER

I see you've finally woken up.

CLARA rubs her eyes, wincing when she feels the pain of her chest and the tug of the IV attached to her arm. Her facial expression reveals that she's starting to deduce something.

CLARA

(Mumbling)

Who are you?

STRANGER

Robert Rhodes, pleased to make your acquaintance. Or not I suppose, judging the situation.

ROBERT is a tall man, with dark brown, slightly wavy hair, a British accent and a defined face. He is seeminly attractive, wearing a fitted black suit.

CLARA

Why are you here? And how do you know my name...

CLARA pauses and ROBERT smiles.

CLARA

Get out.

ROBERT seems shocked with her response, despite her tone, stays sitting on the bed.

CLARA

You horrible, horrible being...

ROBERT cuts CLARA off.

ROBERT

I must explain myself. After your little performance of shooting yourself, I was the one to get you into surgery. You don't have a bullet through your lung anymore, I'd quite like a thank you for that to be honest.

CLARA

Not after what you did to Carol. She was the only person I could turn to whilst I started enrolling in the agency.

(Sobs)

How could you.

ROBERT

I now have you under my lock and key, if you adhere to my rules and requests there won't be any more of your loved ones ending up in that lovely mass grave in the forest. And I mean that.

CLARA shifts her body further up her bed, wincing again at the pain in her chest, coughing a little.

ROBERT

Oh sorry, I was meant to give you your medication.

ROBERT turns to the IV, unhooks the bag, reattaches a new bag to the drip, and turns it open. Camera zooms in on the liquid going into CLARA's veins, and then back to the label of the liquid- "DANGER: POISONOUS".

CLARA

W- what have you done?

CLARA starts reaching for her neck, which is tightening, and coughing violently. ROBERT stands next to the IV, laughing.

ROBERT

This is a warning. If you don't co-operate, I will torture you slowly and painfully until you cannot stand the prospect of living at all. I have the antidote for that-

(Pointing at the IV)

-right here-

(Shows CLARA a bottle)

-it's just a matter of if you will follow my instructions or not.

CLARA

(Wheezing as she speaks)

I will, help me.

ROBERT detatches the poison and quickly injects CLARA with the antidote, as she slowly regains stable breathing.

ROBERT

I'm not worried about you suffering, I just need you alive. There are many things I need to know and do to you before you can go anywhere.

CLARA looks worried.

ROBERT

But first, you need to heal. Call for a nurse if you need anything. Breakfast is at 7AM, lunch at midday, dinner at 5PM. In a week you'll be fit enough to walk and move comfortably. Until then, I have an idea for keeping the agency away.

ROBERT has CLARA's phone in his hand, and is tapping violently.

ROBERT

I have hacked your phone to show your signal as a different location. On top of that, you'll need to answer any call they make, and make sure to state that you're deep in a mission so cannot speak long but don't need backup. That'll keep them away.

ROBERT drops CLARA's phone on her bed, and walks to the door.

ROBERT

Sweet dreams, Clara. YOu'll need them when you have to experience what I have planned.

ROBERT winks and swiftly leaves the room, leaving CLARA equally as confused as worried.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 3

FADE IN:

INT. ROBERT'S BUILDING - LATER

NURSE 1 is wheeling CLARA down the corridor, which reveals that the place is not a hospital, but more of an attachment to ROBERT's headquarters. CLARA is dressed in oversized dark trousers and a top. NURSE 1 opens a door to the left, and wheels CLARA into a canteen-like room.

NURSE 1

Robert has made sure you get a good meal into you, you lucky beast. He usually just feeds his prisoners the same old bread and soup.

A table was laid out with a full three-course meal of the most divine looking food. CLARA inhales the tasty aroma. NURSE 1 wheels CLARA to the table, placing a napkin on her lap. As CLARA adjusts her positioning, ROBERT enters.

ROBERT

Ah, I see my guest has arrived. Welcome, Clara.

ROBERT sits on the other side of the table, grinning with an evil smile.

ROBERT

And no, I haven't poisoned your food. Only the best for my guest.

CLARA cautiously picks up her cutlery, as CHEF places the first dish on her plate.

CHEF

Langoustine, À La Nage and Bronze Fennel.

CLARA laughs quietly.

CLARA

(To herself)

Lobster, really?

ROBERT hears CLARA and laughs quietly to himself as he eats.

LATER, after eating the first course in silence, CHEF brings the next course.

CHEF

Tournedos of Beef, Salsify, Lovage, and Smoked Bone Marrow.

CLARA laughs to herself again, but eats it straightaway.

LATER, after eating the second course, CHEF brings last course. ROBERT tries to strike up conversation.

ROBERT

Clara, are you enjoying being spoilt rotten with the best food?

CLARA

I wouldn't ever go for this. Nor trust you and your food. But I hadn't eaten in a while so anything that's edible, I will eat.

CHEF

Amedei Chocolate Mousse.

CLARA takes a mouthful, and immediately starts coughing violently. ROBERT seems concerned, and runs over.

CLARA

Did- this- have- nuts?

ROBERT calls for NURSE 1, and she brings a needle full of something over.

ROBERT

Stay still.

ROBERT injects CLARA, and she starts breathing more controlled. Her face is plastered with a speechless emotion.

CLARA

Well, I never expected that. And I thought you'd just let me die there.

ROBERT

(Laughing a little)

I mean, I didn't either. Probably should've asked you about allergies, as dumb as that is. And no way am I going to let you die yet, there is still precious information to extract.

CHEF takes the platters away, and clears the table. ROBERT ushers for the staff to leave the room, and as the heavy door closes, the lights dim.

ROBERT

Finally, some alone time.

ROBERT leans over the table, and grabs CLARA's wrist. CLARA struggles against his grip.

ROBERT

Don't struggle, Clara, I'm not hurting you quite yet. I just need you to do something for me.

ROBERT pulls the phone he had thrown on CLARA's bed, her phone, out of his pocket.

ROBERT

I changed my mind from what I said earlier. Just one quick message. Tell them you're going AWOL for a month, for the mission. No need for the agency to come tracking you down.

ROBERT slams the phone on the table, pushing it towards CLARA. CLARA frantically types the message, and places it down again.

ROBERT

Well done for obeying me, this will make the torturing easier. I'll get the information out faster.

(Laughing)

Now, what do I do with you?

He stands up, and leans over the table, his breath in her face. He strokes a hand across CLARA's cheek, and suddenly pulls back. ROBERT moves around the table, dragging CLARA's body up out of her wheelchair as she winces. He presses a firm kiss on her lips and drops her down again, CLARA crying out in pain.

ROBERT

Guards!

GUARD 1 and GUARD 2 enter, one of them pushes CLARA's wheelchair, the other stands in front of it, making sure the path back to her room is clear. They move her back to her room, where NURSE 2 is waiting with a tray of medical equipment. CLARA is moved onto her bed.

NURSE 2

I need to check your wounds and change your bandages. Please remove your shirt. And you-

(Turns to the guards)

-please leave. We do need some decency.

GUARD 1 and GUARD 2 leave swiftly, and NURSE 2 pulls the door curtain across. She looks worried.

NURSE 2

Why did you do it?

CLARA

I knew I'd either die or I'd end up in a wing like this, showed me what he actually thinks of me.

CLARA pulls off her shirt, where her bandage is shown. There is a dark red stain in it. NURSE 2 starts unravelling it.

NURSE 2

That looks nasty. We better get some more stitches in there.

NURSE 2 finished unravelling the bandage from CLARA, and takes the gauze off the wound. The stitches have popped open, and the hole in her chest is deep. NURSE 2 reaches for the needle and thread.

NURSE 2

This may hurt a little.

NURSE 2 starts sticking up the wound again, and CLARA winces a little. It finishes fast, and NURSE 2 wraps the wound up again. She disposes of the waste.

NURSE 2

I would be careful around Robert. I see the way he looks at you, I can't tell if he's in love or he hates you that much. He hasn't hated someone this much, really ever. Did you do something?

CLARA

Not that I know of, but I've had so many missions over the years, I hope I didn't kill his family or anything...

There is a knock at the door, and NURSE 2 holds a finger to her lips.

NURSE 2

Come in!

The person walks in, it's GUARD 2.

GUARD 2

I've been requested to tell you, Clara, you are being sent to rest now. Please finish up and leave.

NURSE 2

I'm already finished, I'll go.

NURSE 2 wheels the equipment out, winking at CLARA when she leaves. Camera focuses on CLARA.

CLARA (V.O.)

I cannot tell who is genuine, who is fake, I cannot tell what Robert's real intentions are. I don't know why he hates me this much. There are so many unanswered questions that I need answering before I'm tortured by that horrible man.

FADE OUT.


End file.
